Under Pain of Death
by Tom T. Thomson
Summary: A fledgling is lead to his death by the Sarafan. One shot.


Sunlight warmed the cold stone that lay only feet away from him; death only feet away. It had always had a duel nature, the life giving raise that make the world of the living grow while it held a much more ominous feeling for the dead. To the dead, the immortals, the vampires it meant a death that nothing could bring you back from. One could recover from a burn that clumsiness around the deadly light gave, but to walk out into it would kill anyone that wasn't old enough.

'If only I could live that long…'

He could hear the sounds of men moving about just outside of his cell. Iron rods were placed so closely to each other that a hand could not be forced between them, making escape impossible. Oh how he knew this. Once he had tried to make his way out through the window, as only wood kept him on his side of the wall, the side away from freedom. How he missed the feel of a light wind. To feel the cool air move across his dead flesh was something he only knew in memories.

'If only I could feel the joy of freedom one last time…'

The sunlight had moved by now, it had come closer to his small corner. This corner he never moved from. His confinement was not because of a chain that kept him tethered there, but fear. A fear that was so deeply engraved in his poor lost soul that reason could not shake it from him. Part of that was because it was reason and logic that fueled his unmoving limbs to stay right where they were. This was the only part of the room, the tiny room, that the sunlight never touched. Sunlight that could still kill him.

'If only I had listened to them…'

He could not confess to having friends. No one he knew wanted to be around him for long spans of time as he got cranky and moody, a pain to be around. But the few other vampires he knew did help him. When he was hungry, they helped him find food. If he was injured and could not get food, they would bring it to him. Once he fell in a pond and all the flesh on his right leg was eaten way, leaving the bone for all to see. He was unable to walk for weeks. If it had not been for the others, he would have been dead. Now thinking about it, maybe it would have been better than the fate that now awaited him.

Hearing that was more acute than any other animal alive picked up the foot steps of men far away. Slowly it came closer to his tiny cell. Tears filled his eyes and he closed them hoping that when he opened them again, it would be over. He heard the rattle of keys and the click of the heavy cell lock. The creek of the hinges made their way to his ears. The men were just feet away from him now.

'Please wait… Not now. I haven't said my prays yet…'

If he had opened his eyes, he would have seen that the sun was gone from the sky, not to return for another night. But he kept them closed tight. He did, however, feel the rough hands of his captures grab his arms and pull him to his feet. Despite the fact he had not eaten in days and there was almost no blood in his poor body, he still felt dizzy as he was lifted. Not a word was said. Not a syllable exchanged as they started their march through the cold stone building. Not a pray was said for him though out his death march down the steps. No one told him to be careful as he tripped and nearly fell the rest of the way down the stairs, almost bringing his holders down with him.

He thought he felt Death's breath on his face before he realized that he was outside again. He heard the sound of many people around him; he could smell their breath and hear their hearts beat deep in their chests. Suddenly his foot collided with wood and he stumbled yet again. His arms where held behind him and only the strong hands of his holders kept him from braking his nose on the wooden step. Silently he counted the steps.

'One, two, three…'

Three steps before he was lifted off the his feet and placed on a small platform. The smell of hay filled his senses. This was it.

'I don't know if anyone is there to hear this, but I never asked for this.'

He was pulled around to face the way he came after being let down and was forced against a post.

'I never asked to be a vampire. I never even wanted to kill. It just sort of happened.'

He could feel someone tying his hands back, keeping him pressed up against the post that dug into his back.

'I don't know what will happen when I have left this plane but I hope that who ever is in charge will realize I never meant to do anything.'

Another sound was filling his ears; the crackle of fire.

'I'm sorry. Please forgive me! Please!'

He heard the hay at his feet stir slightly as if someone had poked it. Heat made its way up his body, and just before the pain came, he felt warm. The air had been cold and no one said a word. He flinched as the flames started to tickle his toes.

'I didn't… Oh please… Someone, save my soul.'

The heat had now become unbearable and he tugged uselessly at his bonds, trying vainly to escape. Then it caught. Pain was suddenly awoken in him as the flames started to eat its way through his body. Finally a nose could be heard, the sound of someone screaming echoed off trees and through the darkness of the night. All too quickly the fire was everywhere. It was all he could feel; the pain of being burned alive. There was only one thing he could do after the fire claimed his ability to make any more sounds; finish his pray.

'Please.'


End file.
